To support the design and evaluation of innovative influenza vaccine candidates and delivery platforms that aim to achieve durable, robust and broadly protective immunity against multiple strains of influenza virus. Activities may include immunologic analyses to inform vaccine design and identify surrogates/correlates of protection; in vitro and in vivo immunogenicity and efficacy testing; assay and reagent development; and clinical studies and trials.